


Destination Unknown

by GravityUndefined, Vanra



Category: Original Story
Genre: Multi, space travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityUndefined/pseuds/GravityUndefined, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanra/pseuds/Vanra





	1. Sky of stars

Humankind was finally at the top of their game, they had somehow caught up to the other species. Thousands of travelling lights made their way to earth and each had meaning. Each was proof, each was a small wish of a child and each was a spark in green and blue eyes, staring up at the sky. Staring up at the universe, that was soon for them to explore. They were no longer bound to the gravity of earth, they would no longer feel this intense longing of not knowing. But deep down they knew, the things that could happen and the things they’d leave behind. The things they would see and the hardships they would probably have to face. But they were all worth it.  
Worth leaving behind their loved ones, worth never returning and worth all the funds they had pumped into their own project. They had been living in their ship for the past two years already, working hard to earn money and spending each penny on their ship. And now finally, she was ready. 

They were laying on top of their ship, enjoying what would be their last days on earth. Permission to take off was in exactly one week. In the last seven days they would have to fill her up with food stocks and extra supplies. All the extra parts had come in last month, exactly one year after they had received their take off date. The process had been long, five years now. And for the first time in a long while, they relaxed.  
In two days they would officially name their ship. Between the two they had named their ship already when the first part came in but according to the papers they still had to do it in an official way.  
And for the first time in those two years, they would part ways again. To say their goodbyes to their family and friends before leaving. They agreed to meet at the department of interstellar travelling for the official naming again.

“Come on Linn, it’s time.” the figure on the right stood up, offering his hand to the other.

“Thanks Darren.” She accepted the offer and got up, standing a full head smaller than him. They both glanced up one last time before they sighed and made their way to the side of the ship. Darren climbed down the ladder first and waited for Linn to get about halfway when he spoke up.

“Do it, I know you want to.” A grin automatically made its way to her face and she turned around to leap off the ladder. Darren caught her and fell backwards into a big piece of left over insulation. It was a soft fall and it had been Linn’s idea to put it there, she knew she wasn’t the lightest so that was her fix. He had thought it was cute and let her do it since he didn’t break his hip every time she would do it.

“So how are you getting to your parents?” Linn asked him.

“My dad is picking me up, my mother is on vacation somewhere so probably won’t see me off. How about you actually?”

“They’re picking me up as well, here, since I sold off my car last year.”

“Yea I remember that.” Darren laughed. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments when a car approached their lot. It was a beautiful Deville, behind the wheel an elder man which couldn’t be mistaken. The man parked his car and stepped out of it, greeting them as he walked towards the duo.  
“Hey kiddo!”

“Hey dad.” Darren greeted and hugged the man. They both turned towards the ship and talked over some tech stuff like they usually would. Linn watched them have a moment when she could hear the next car turning onto the site. It was nothing too special but she could easily spot her parents? They did the same as Darren’s dad and soon were standing with the small group. They chatted about the ship for a little while before all taking their leave. Before they parted, Linn went to hug Darren. She truly felt odd to be parting ways but like Darren had mentioned, it was only for a short while.

Linn got into the back of her parents’ car and watched Darren do the same while they took off. Her parents engaged in small talk between each other while she just looked out of the window. They passed the sites main gate and soon were on the highway, it would be an hour drive. Soon enough though, she fell asleep. When at the ship she would always be busy and only get to bed when work for that day was done, but now in the car it was as if she was lulled asleep. It was near 9 in the evening when they reached her parental house. She had stopped calling it home soon after Darren and her had moved into the ship.

Her dad gently woke her up and led her out of the car while her mom opened up the door. Inside everything was decorated and she could hear distant chatter coming from the living room. When she came into the living room there were cheers all around.  
There was a big table placed in the middle of the room and at it were her brother and sister, her aunt and kids. They were her closest family, she was happy they were there. Her parents followed suit and her mom went into the kitchen with her sister and they came back with a feast meal. It reminded her of Christmas, she wouldn’t have had it any other way. The evening went on with lots of delicious foods and laughter, it was so much fun.  
Bed wasn’t seen until late in the night when everyone had gone home and for a last time out of nostalgia, her parents put her to bed.

“We’ll sure miss you sweetie.” Her mother said smiling, no sign of sadness, she was so proud of her daughter. Her dad always kept a bit quiet but agreed and hugged her tightly.  
“Promise you let us know something once in a while.” He told her. After a few moments, her parents let her go to sleep and sleep sure took over quickly. The last thought before slumber completely took over was about how she hoped Darren was having a good time as well.

The morning came later than she expected, looking at her clock she realized she had slept in. Throwing off the blankets of herself, she stretched out. She stepped into her slippers and made her way downstairs, where she could already smell fresh baked eggs and bacon.

“I knew you’d sleep in.” her mother laughed.

“You know me too well mom, good morning.” She greeted as she kissed her parents good morning. They all sat down and enjoyed breakfast together. All the while Linn excitedly told them about their flight plans and planets they absolutely wanted to go to. The rest of the day would be filled with shopping with her parents, she needed a few more clothing items before taking off. Mostly including bodysuits to help against the cold and so on. The rest of the day wasn’t much special, she just had a good time with her parents and by the evening, there wasn’t much that hadn’t been said yet. Soon enough she went to bed for the last time in what will probably be a long time there. In the morning she would be leaving to the department of interstellar travels to meet up with Darren again.

* * *

Darren had always had a unique bond with his family. Distant. His family were existed, but he knew he'd have to solve his problems himself if he ever encountered them. They acted like parents, but to him they never felt like they cared for him much. They were too busy leading their own lives. His father was the one he was closest with. Probably because he had his personality and looks. His mother was someone he knew. Someone he could talk to randomly, though not at a personal level. She was often travelling and he only heard from her when she needed something. He couldn't remember if he told her that he'd be leaving the planet soon. If he didn't, his father probably did and she still decided to leave for a trip. His sister was the same. He didn't hear from her ever since she left the house until she actually needed something. It only made saying goodbye easier.

The car stopped at a mansion hidden in the forest. Even though the trees hid the forest from the outside worlds, the light pollution from the city lit up the sky. It had always bothered him that he couldn't see the stars. But seeing the only option to see the stars these days was a trip to space. As the engine of the car turned off, Darren got out with a soft sigh. The combination of being exhausted as well as not being eager to come home was bothering him. To him, it was a charade. He heard his dad say something about taking a shower and coming down to eat something together. Darren just nodded as he moved to his room.

His room was a bit messy. Books stacked up on each other. Titles varying from 'Advanced Space Vessel Programming' to 'Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'. His desk was littered with technological items, things he was working on as well as project he had given up on. Anything to help him pass the time a bit. Clothes were all around his room, hanging on the end of his bed, the chair of his desk or just all over the ground. He wasn't one for tidying up. Darren paused for a few minutes before turning on the shower in his bathroom.

Darren showered quickly, changing into a clean set of clothes. Food had already been served as he and his dad were the only ones present at the table. Nothing was said as both just ate their meal. The only thing his father said to him before going to sleep was that he had to work tomorrow, so Darren could do as he pleased. Darren just nodded and finished his food. He then moved to the library and decided to pour himself a glass of whiskey, sat down in the chair he always sat down in and picked the book up from beside it.

The next thing Darren heard was his father coming in. Darren had finished the book he was reading in already and had moved on to a second book. His father was dressed up to go to work, said goodbye to Darren, telling him he might be gone late. There was a brief pause as he was about to leave before telling Darren he might want to check the garage for a present. Darren's curiosity was awakened as he moved up from the library to the garage. The gate had just closed behind his father as Darren entered the garage. It was rare for his parents to leave him a gift. He got them at random, not for specific events like birthdays or new years. At the back of the garage there was a container with a note taped to it. 

_"Son,_  
_It has always been hard talking to you. Both your mother and me have been busy with work or other things to be there for you. We know we can never make up for those times we missed. But we will miss you. Even if we can't find the words to say it._  
_Love, Dad._  
_PS: Don't tell your sister about this. She'll nag our ears off."_

Darren opened the container. A custom build hovercycle made by his father. Darren couldn't help but smile as he now realised why he wasn't allowed to disturb his father in the garage the last few months. Darren found some high tech suits hanging from the sides as well as some rations and cards with money on it. Darren slowly got on the hovercycle as he turned the key, the jet engine slowly revving up. There were better ways to start a vehicle these days. Heck, some even scanned the driver for authorisation. But his father has something with old school mechanics build into modern technologies.

The engine spun smoothly as Darren revved the engine a few times. He had planned to buy one of his own once they got to space, so he already had a docking bay installed for it. Well, he couldn't have wished for a better parting gift. He loaded the rations onto the bike and took the suits along to his room to pack them and have them send to his ship later on. The rest of the packing followed as he sat back down in the library in the late afternoon. It wasn't until then that he finally closed his eyes to sleep a bit. He always did have an irregular sleeping pattern.

Darren woke up the next morning, still sleeping in the library. The sun was creeping through the windows as he picked up the book he dropped when he fell asleep. The house was still silent as he got up. The house's system started to play a recording once he entered his room to shower before leaving. It was his dad, telling him he won't be home until next week due to work. A soft sigh escaped Darren's lips as he got into the shower. His dad told him Darren should call them once in a while to chat. The recording ended with a click. Darren got dressed and picked up one of the skinsuits he had left on the bed. Everything in his room was packed, leaving it empty except for the furniture with the boxes being picked up and dropped off later today. Darren made his way to the garage again, getting onto the hovercycle as he slowly flew it out of the garage. Once outside, Darren's pulled his helmet on and left the mansion, making his way to meet up with Linn, wondering what she'd think of the present he got.


	2. One step closer

Linn was already at the department of interstellar travels, waiting outside and leaning against one of the pillars. There was a mild wind, not cold at all though. A hand ran through blue locks, removing them from her face. She had gotten there by herself, her parents had suggested to bring her but it would’ve been a hustle since they didn’t know their way around this part of the city. They’d come over in the evening either way to drop off the last things they needed. Linn had moved almost everything to the ship already two years ago but there were few things she didn’t want to leave in fates hands. So she had left them at home until the very last moment.

She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the light blue light pulsing through her skinsuit. The skinsuit had become one of her favorites, she’d have to get used to them either way. But the technology that made the skinsuit keep track of your heartbeat had been a system she insisted on. Even Darren wasn’t free of this one. A loose tank top draped over her skinsuit to at least cover some of her too outlined features. Everyone could tell she’d set off into space soon but that didn’t mean there were a lot like her around.

A purring sound broke her concentration however. It was like the raw sound of an old school engine mixed with the modern technology of today. Heaven, absolute heaven to her ears and mind. The sound soon enough came turning around the corner and she very much liked what she saw. The person, which she assumed was male, was wearing special clothing for the hovercycle. And the way those pants hugged his behind were just magical.  
“Two of the sun.” She whispered to herself. An expression she liked to use to describe such things. They were perfectly round in shape and were sharp yet soft. They somehow looked warm, but like the sun, dangerous to stare at too long.

Her eyes followed his movements as he parked the hovercycle quite close to the pillar she was leaning against. The way he turned it off and stretched his back, showing off the perfect lines of the human body were incredible. She could note the muscles moving beneath his tight fitting jacket and she had to admit it didn’t leave her untouched. Green eyes shot up as hands moved upward to remove his helmet and she was biting on the tip of one of her fingers to keep any excitement from leaving her mouth. His helmet came off and it was like the sun was hiding beneath it for a second.

“Darren?!” She was shocked. Feet took over and they carried her over to him as fast as they could.  
“How did you get a hovercycle?!” She asked him wide eyed.  
“Gift, my dad.” He quickly said with a smirk on his face. The expression she wore on her face spoke of utter fascination and disbelief. Hands moving over the surface of the hovercycle and almost prodding at things already.  
“No working on this one.”  
“Why not?” She almost seemed sad.  
“Because it’s mine!” He laughed while patting her on the head. Darren got off the hovercycle and nodded his head towards it to sign her to get on. It was like a star exploded in her mouth because her smile couldn’t possible get any bigger. She got on it carefully and it adjusted to her height very easily, this was usually a problem to her with other hover vehicles like this. But this one had a system that kept it off the ground in earth atmosphere as well. With an easily adjusted gravitation pull, it couldn’t have been more perfect of a gift, Darren thought to himself. 

“Come on, you’ll be able to hop onto the back when we get back to the ship.”  
“Yes please!” She cheered.  
“Now, we have to go name our precious first.”  
“Don’t call our baby precious, she’s priceless!” They had been like this often before, calling the ship their baby. It came from a long time ago when they used to play this engineering game and made crafts which would forever fly in the atmosphere. Back then they jokingly called them their craft babies.  
It was thanks to that game, which later turned out to not really be a game, that they had been given the chance to enlist in the space program. Not everyone was allowed to start construction on their own craft. But they got there, they got extra jobs and were now the first of their list to finally start their journey.

Linn got off the hovercycle and Darren set it in neutral, much like just parked. They made their way to the huge impressive gate that was always open and started ascending the stairs. Linn liked the mood that hung around the place, it was livid. So many people going on with their jobs, filling out papers, making phone calls and showing new people where to go. These new people standing there, nervous, fidgeting, they had just been enlisted themselves and probably thought they’d never get to this point. Darren and Linn had stood there once too, baffled about they had gotten enlisted yet excited and nervous for what was to come.  
Now however, they were confident, everything had worked out. Everything was ready. They were here to name the years of work they had put into their dream. They walked the halls like they owned them, they had achieved the right to do so. Going up two stories and a corridor to the left, that’s where they had to be. Linn went up to the door and knocked twice. Confirmation to enter came from the other side.

“Darren, Linn, good to see the both of you.” An older man greeted them. His glasses rested low on his nose and his graying hair was slicked to the side.  
“Michael, it’s always a pleasure.” Darren greeted him while Linn just did her trademark wave from a small distance. They sat in the two empty chairs in front of the man’s desk.  
“How have you both been? Not too nervous?”  
“We’ve been quite well, thank you. As for me, I’m just excited, it’s been a long journey up to now.” Darren said in a calm soothing way. Linn needed that and he knew, because she might have acted confident a bit earlier but he knew she felt nervous now. Paperwork always made her nervous in front of Michael, the fear of screwing up was sometimes overwhelming her as it could set them back.  
“I’ve been good, just a little nervous.”  
“A little nervous can’t hurt now can it?” Michael laughed in a warming way. He turned to the side of his desk and took out a rather big file.

“I hope you two know what to call your ship by now.” The man laughed again, he was all about setting a good mood and melting away the last nerves most had.  
“We have!” Linn chimed in. The older man shoved his glasses back to the bridge of his nose and took out a way too fancy pen.

“So what may the name be?” He asked in a very official way. Linn looked up to Darren, the look was returned to which she smiled and nodded. So Darren spoke up.

“Vonwin.”

* * *

Descending those steps was the best feeling Linn had ever felt. It was the embrace of freedom, finished business and new beginnings. When she looked up at Darren, she could tell he was experiencing the same feeling. A deep breath into his nose told her he was ready and so was she.

“Five more days, then we’re off.” Darren said with a content sigh.  
“Come on, you owe me that ride remember?” Linn cheered up and took a hold of his sleeve, gently tugging it.  
“Alright, alright.” Darren laughed. They walked back to the hovercycle and he handed Linn a protective head unit. They couldn’t be called helmets anymore, they were tiny clip-ons to be placed on your collar. They formed a protective bubble like spectrum around the head which protected you from anything.  
Darren however still wore an old school motorcycle helmet, he liked the look. And to be fair, they looked good on him. The first to get on the hovercycle was Darren, he waited a few moments for the vehicle to adjust to his height before nodding to Linn to get on. The height that the hovercycle was on was perfect for her to double up. It wasn’t exactly made to comfortably suit two people but she just shifted a bit closer to him and they made it work.  
“Well ain’t this cozy?” Linn commented jokingly while moving just a bit closer. Her pelvis were snuggly hugged up to his and her arms barely made it around his waist due to her bumpers.  
“You still comfortable?” She asked him, Linn didn’t want him to be uncomfortable while driving.  
“Yea, I am.” She couldn’t see the gentle smirk he had on his face while starting up the engine.

Their construction site was about a 20 minute ride from there. The leave was rather smooth and gentle but Darren revved up the engine soon enough. Their speed was going up and Linn could feel Darren’s back arching, which told her to hold on to him a little tighter. Soon enough she was proven right as they left the busy streets of the city and into the constructions sites. Theirs was still a good 10 minutes away and Linn could feel the wind starting to push into her harder and the few strands of her that peaked underneath the helmet were dancing in the wind. This was life, this is what Linn knew Darren lived for. The excitement and the thrill. It was like a small celebration after naming their ship. Linn could see the indication boards were coming close to their site number and they were still coming in faster after one another. Up to the point where it was almost theirs and she felt her body being pushed more into Darren’s, indicating he was pulling his breaks. They hover system was pushing in the front and much to her surprise she could feel Darren’s body shift. The back of the hovercycle moved up and started turning, the lift bringing a butterfly feeling to her stomach. The hovercycle came to a stop in the opposite direction they had come from and she gently pressed her arms together around him to let him know she was okay.  
Deactivating her helmet, his hands went up to take off his own.  
“You’re such a show off sometimes.”  
“Aww… Only sometimes?” He laughed. They were in front of their site gate and they both stared up at the board announcing ‘Construction Site T13K6’. It had been their home for two years now, tomorrow would be their last moments there. The ship had to go from the construction site to the departure sites. There they’d have to spend another two days in preparation until final take off.  
“Let’s get going.” Linn suggested, as a response Darren gently drove the hovercycle onto the site, stopping right in front of where the docking area was. The blue pulse that had been on Linn’s suit turned to a deeper dark blue and with a swipe of her thumb on her left forearm, a menu was projected right above it. She selected for docking and the rear end of the ship was lowered while the docking bay opened up. Darren rode the hovercycle up and parked it where he had always imagined one to be.  
They both got off the hovercycle and Linn finally felt comfortable enough to ditch the tank top as Darren turned around.  
“So what’s on the agenda today?”  
“Well, my parents are supposed to arrive in two hours with the last items I still need. Your items should arrive around the same time. Nothing much on the agenda anymore for today, it’s odd finishing everything for the day around 2 in the afternoon already.”  
“Well it’s nice for a change.” Darren said as he leaned back against the now stationed hovercycle.


End file.
